


Always and Forever

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a happy boi, I wanted a proposal fic, M/M, So I wrote a proposal fic, So hhhhhere we go, i don't write fluff, markus is a good boi, pure fluff, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: The Marriage Bill was passed for androids. Markus just had to be the first to actually do something about it





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say except that this is fluff and only fluff  
> here ya go

“So today, we stand here hand-in-hand with our loved ones; Our friends, lovers, significant others and I can proudly say that the marriage bill for androids has been passed. We've fought for our rights long and hard and have gained a significant amount of them. Our fight is never over but today, we were triumphant. Love wins today and onward!” Markus had spoken with a tone without apprehension though he couldn't hide the joy in his voice. 

 

The crowd of Jericho cheered; The few couples were holding hands, hugging, kissing, and momentarily celebrating such incredible news. A bill such as this took  _ months _ to pass due to closed minded congressmen as well as the narrow-minded ideology of certain individuals. But there was one less fight to be had, thrown into the books and locked away. 

 

Seeing everyone's happy-faced filled Markus with so much happiness. He was even happier standing here next to the man he practically gave his soul too. He and Connor had been together nearly since the dusk of the revolution. They had done a lot together, even fought together and it only took a bit of time before feelings started developing. Long, intimate talks and a confession later, and soon they were inseparable; A sword and a shield, an offense, and a defense, or simply just two men who had grown from thick as thieves to madly in love with each other. 

 

Markus had a hold of Connor’s hand, turning towards him with a small smile as Connor smiled back. 

 

“This is a great day, Markus and we wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you.” Connor gave his hand a small squeeze, running a thumb gingerly over his knuckles. 

 

“Hey now, you helped a lot too. You're just as important.”

 

“Yeah, keeping you out of trouble mostly.” Connor sneered as Markus rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well, I must admit, that is 100% true, but,” Then Markus brought Connor’s hand up to lightly kiss the back of his hand. “But without everyone's help, especially your help, I wouldn't have gotten so far. So I thank you for being by my side.” And Markus could never get enough of the way Connor smiled when he was happy. All bright and his laugh was more adorable than anything. 

 

“Markus, I'll always be by your side. I love you more than anything, and that's saying a lot because you're a handful.” That got both of them chuckling before Markus' expression softened. His attention was completely on Connor. 

 

“Well... then I guess doing this will be easier than expected…” 

 

“Doing what—” Connor had begun only for his words to get caught in his throat. 

 

Markus had slowly descended toward where he stood, down onto one knee. He should feel very nervous, should have probably told everyone to quiet down but with a few gasps and people noticing what was happening, soon a chain reaction of quietness occurred. 

 

Markus looked up at Connor with a soft, serene smile. He retrieved the small little box from his pocket, presenting the diamond encrusted band to Connor who looked incredibly bewildered. 

 

“Markus… wait what?  _ What?! _ ”

 

“We have been together for almost two years now. I never really knew when or where to do this, but something deep down told me that now would be a good time to do it.” He paused briefly to take in a quick breath before continuing on. All the while, Connor stayed looking shocked with a hand over his mouth, his eyes widened. 

 

“Back when the marriage bill was proposed, to be honest, I had my doubts. I didn't even think it would get passed. Five months, nine days ago; That Friday afternoon, you told me that this bill would pass eventually because you believed in me. You trusted in my abilities to get this through. On that day, I knew I needed to get this bill passed for everyone who was just as madly in love with their significant other as I am with you. I wanted that bill passed just so I could have this moment right now.” 

 

“Oh my God…” Is all Connor could get out as a response, his voice beginning to crack. “Markus, I…  _ what?” _ The disbelief was still there and yet, Markus only continued on. 

 

“Connor, you make me the happiest person ever. Each and every day I feel more alive because of you and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I'd be nervous about all this but I'm just so excited. I love you so much and I will love you for all of eternity. So Connor Anderson, will you marry me?” There were whispers being passed around; A few gasps, a few awws and oos, but everyone seemed to wait for the biggest moment of all. 

 

Connor’s face still looked rather perplexed as if he was running all those words through his head. It was a few treacherous moments of silence, each one made Markus doubt himself even more. He had hoped this was a good moment to pop such a big question. 

 

Markus rarely saw Connor cry. Connor wasn't necessarily emotionally constipated, but he did keep a lot of his feelings inside whether they be happy or sad. He only cried when he felt too many emotions and couldn't bottle all of them up so they just waterfall out of him. Markus had too many thoughts running through his head, each of them growing sourer—

 

Then Connor nodded his head, his hands ran through his hair as a choked out sob left him and the tears really began to fall. “Yes… Oh my God, yes I'll marry you, Markus!”

 

“Y-you will?!” And now Markus was getting emotional because expecting and actually hearing the answer were two different things. 

 

“Yeah, I-I w-will…” Then Connor broke down crying, his hands shakily reaching out for the ring, admiring it before he almost put it on. 

 

“Hey, I'm supposed to do that.” Then Markus stood up, taking the ring away from Connor only to put it on the ring finger himself. In doing so he couldn't hold back the joyous laugh he made, all that happiness making itself known. Markus then wrapped his arms around Connor, bringing him into a tight embrace as Connor cried into his shoulder. 

 

“I l-love you so m-much, Markus.” 

 

“I love you too and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

The audience started to cheer for them. In truth, they've been cheering since Connor said yes but Markus was able to tune back in on all the people around them. They pulled back enough to share quick, short pecks before hugging once more; The audience was in a frenzy of cheers. 

 

“Is this all real? Am I getting married? Are  _ we _ getting married?” Connor’s voice was small with a hint of uncertainty to it, a little shaky from crying tears of utmost joy. 

 

“It is real.” Then Markus pulled back a bit to cup Connor’s face, brushing his thumbs lightly over his cheekbones. “We will get married. I've never been so sure of something in my life. I want to be with you forever.” And that was enough to get Connor all teary-eyed; Markus brushed the falling tears away. 

 

Connor then brought him in for another kiss, soft and sweet, savoring the moment for all it's worth. Markus brought his hands down to intertwine them with Connor’s, running gently over the ring. 

 

“Connor Manfred. I like the sound of that.”  Markus spoke upon pulling back from the kiss. 

 

“I love it.” Connor was beaming, a smile stretched wide across his teary face as he raised their intertwined hands up just to marvel at the ring. “And this is absolutely beautiful. I just… I can't believe this is happening. I can't wait to tell Hank—”

 

“Oh, he knows already. Probably should tell him I finally had the guts to do it. He owes me ten bucks for doing it before the year ended though.” Markus chuckled as Connor gave a curious look. 

 

“How long have you've been planning this?”

 

“Well, I've always known I wanted to marry you. Had thought about it when the bill was getting finalized but once it was put up for ratifying, I really started thinking about it. So probably half a year.” Connor’s eyebrows shot up at that revelation. 

 

“You've planned to marry me…  _ this whole time _ ? You're absolutely crazy.”

 

“I am crazy, crazy in love with you.” And silliness aside Markus couldn't stop smiling. His heart was so full of love and joy and excitement, how could he not be so happy? He's marrying the love his life after all. Seeing Connor just as happy sent the warmest of feelings buzzing throughout his whole body. They kiss once more, holding onto each other as if they never wanted to let go. When they pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together, just breathing and taking in everything about that moment.

 

“I think we've given everyone enough fan service.” Connor commented with a small laugh. 

 

“The people love it.” Markus joked before he did turn towards everyone with the happiest look upon his face. He soon raised their intertwined up in the air, getting the audience attention whilst showing off the ring. “Love wins!”

 

“ _ Love wins! _ ” They repeated back proudly. 

 

This was only phase one out many phases of policies and well, marriage too. Markus was ready to embark on the adventure, and even more ready to go on this journey with Connor, the man he loved with all his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding series???? Maybe when I'm not swallowed up in school work  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a kudo or comment if you'd like <3


End file.
